


The Past, The Future And The One To Blame

by RedUndead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minecraft, Minecraft fanfiction, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedUndead/pseuds/RedUndead
Summary: Blood spilled in a battlefield will always stain the hands of knights and kings, but things get darker when the inoccent are forced to bathe in it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Culmination

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting my work!  
> Sorry for any grammar fuck-ups and i hope you enjoy the ride!

The rain has such a particular smell. Of freshness, of calm.

The steady bump of the cart wheels jostles her tiny figure around like a doll, weak and frail, as if made of glass.

Suddenly the metal doors open and the chilling wind serve as her wakeup call, every bone in her body gearing up to fight for her life as the cloaked men pull her by her chains.

Thump.

Cold snow meets warm skin, a brief sting of pain shoots through her body as the world fades away.

* *

“Stay still.” A man was holding her arm, squeezing threateningly to punctuate his sentence.

“I’m trying.” She shook uncontrollably, the slashes on her body hurt when she moved, loss of blood making her dizzy, drifting in and out of consciousness as the wounds weaved themselves shut with help from the spell being cast by the slightly disgruntled mage.

“Then try harder.” They never talked much around beings like her, only mumbles and half-whispers could be heard from the cells.

But no one talks with their tools.

It was difficult in the beginning; being ripped away from your family is never easy. But the worse wasn’t having to sleep on the ground, or having the screams of others be her lullabies. It was the experiments, the rituals.

_“Magic is a very volatile thing.” Someone once said to her. “It can be beautifully crafted into art in the hands of the right person, but can turn into something very dark when used with greed.”_

_And dark it was._

_The first time she entered the room, she was terrified, thrashing and screaming with every fiber of her being, the smell of blood, sweat and death plagued her mind. After she had given up fighting, the nuances of the room became clearer, more noticeable._

_It was dark, dimly lit by the faint white glow of a circle drawn on the wooden floor. Intricate patterns adorned it, a single eye of ender on the center._

_They sat her down in front of it, the glow suddenly changing into a bright violet as pain coursed through her brittle frame._

_Bones cracked and rearranged under morphing skin, the smooth and pale flesh becomes dark and scaled, sharp claws tear at the floor while ungodly screams filled the room._

_After that, she doesn’t remember much. Hell, she even forgot her own name._

_She runs a hand over her back, they etched these scars into her, marking her a tool, the beginning of her end._

_Big burn scars formed a pattern “A4083”, a reminder she belonged to their army, to their front lines._

_And that she had nowhere else to run to._


	2. Better Lost Than Dead

A dull knock wakes her up, coming from one of the walls: 

“You’ve been sleeping a lot lately, you normally knock first.” A young voice followed. 

“I know, I’m going out a lot lately. They lost a ton of people last I heard” She sits on the floor against the gray wall of bricks, the warmth from her friend on the other side seeping through. 

“Nervous? I can feel you burning the wall all the way from here.” 

“Yeah...Sorry Ender, I’m just worried.” That nickname really stuck, huh?

“About?” 

There was a moment of silence, She could perfectly picture Blaze fidgeting with their hair.

“The coats are making cuts soon.” 

And with that, Ender’s heart dropped so low she felt dizzy.

“F-From... From who did you hear this from?”

“Silver, he was there when they said it.” 

“Why? The coats don’t really talk about these things in front of us, it doesn’t make sense right?"

“He got back from field with intel and the hoods brought him with.”

“Oh.”

  


Everyone knew what “cuts” meant, they threw the older tools away to make room for new ones, ones that cost less to keep alive. 

  


“...I'm probably going to get picked.”

“Don’t say that!” Ender turned to the wall, hoping that her glare would pierce through the thick wall and hit the blonde kid on the other side.

“I haven't been out for weeks, I’m one of the oldest here and you know that.”

“I don’t want you to go.” She says quietly, resting her head against the warmth of her friend, unruly ebony hair covering most of her face.

“I know...I don’t wanna go either.” Blaze’s voice sounded wet, exasperated by hitching breath.

  


All Ender wanted to do was hug them, rub the tears away from those crystal blue eyes and tell them it was going to be okay...Even if it wasn’t. 

“Promise me you are going to keep going when I’m gone.”

  


What? 

  


“Blaze don’t-”

“Promise.” She was cut short by the blunt tone of her friend. 

“I…” She sighed in defeat “I promise. 

“Good.”

“...” 

“Goodnight Ender.”

“Goodnight Blaze.”

She sat there until the wall was cold again, staring at the gray room and heavy metal bars of her cage. 

This could be the last time they talked. 

This could be the last time she would hear their voice. 

She cried until sleep took her. 

-x-x- 

The next morning was nothing short than terrifying. 

Ender was awake by the time they began to empty out the cells,the sound of the cell doors beating against the wall kept creeping closer,until the ones causing the commotion were right in front of her. 

Two hooded figures in dark blue robes stood at the door,while a man dressed in a lab coat and suspenders marched in her direction. She tried to get away from him, pushing herself into the nearest corner, hoping that the wall would somehow open up and swallow her whole. 

He grabs her wrist, lifting the girl of the ground with ease, looking her up and down. "This one ain't got much more to give anymore, put it with the others."

She's put in chains before she could react,the hooded figures pushed the all too familiar shackles around her wrists and neck, dragging her out of the cell and into the long corridor. As they progressed, Ender started to notice that all the cells were empty, not a sound except for the heavy footsteps from the hoods, and her increasingly panicked breath. 

  


Did they sweep the whole floor? 

No, they wouldn't do a purge this big, right?

  


After taking a few turns around the hallway, she ends up in the courtyard,where a horrifying scene transpired before her.

  


Headless bodies were splayed out on the grass, crimson trails tracing back to a blood soaked guillotine, others waiting in line to meet their fate. 

Her heartbeat quickens,she hopes beyond hope that Blaze isn't there. 

“Hey!Get back in line!” A scream pulls her back to reality enough to see Blaze running in her direction. It takes her a moment to fully realize what was going on, and before she could say anything, Blaze had their arms around her, hugging her tightly. 

  


“You have to get out of here.” She hears them whisper, the taller person clutching Ender to their chest like a lifeline. 

“What?What are you-” 

“I’ll distract them,run as soon as I let you go.”

“What’s gotten into you?I don’t-” She pushed desperately at their chest,trying to meet their gaze so she could have a sense of what was going on.

“I love you, take care Ender.” 

  


With that,they pushed her away, now she could see she swarm of guards around them, sharp swords pointed and ready to slice whatever was in its way. 

Everything that happened next was a blur,screams blended with the sound of clashing metal,the thick smell of blood even more apparent now. Ender felt a hand grab her arm, and that was enough for something to snap inside of her. 

Energy coursed through her, the now all to familiar sensation of numbness taking hold of her followed by pulsating pain as her body crashed into the ground. 

Her body hurt when she tried to lift her head,screaming for her to stop moving. Her eyelids became heavier by the second,exhaustion luring her to sleep. As she began to drift away,her mind barely registered that she was not alone,the image of a horrified man and a dismembered arm burned into her mind.


End file.
